<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>RBB 2020 - Team Yearning [!Art] by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24196915">RBB 2020 - Team Yearning [!Art]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange'>DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Art, Elf Steve Rogers, Fanart, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Forests, Happy Ending, King Tony Stark, M/M, Prince Steve Rogers, Prince Tony Stark, Princes &amp; Princesses, Reverse Big Bang Challenge, Weddings, king steve rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:27:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24196915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“Give all to love. Obey thy heart. Friends, kindred, days, estate, good fame, plans, credit, and the muse; nothing refuse.”</i><br/>~<br/>Give All to Love by Ralph Waldo Emerson</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Captain America/Iron Man Reverse Bang 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>RBB 2020 - Team Yearning [!Art]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The artwork for <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24196753">"An Old Lore To Be Told"</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting_for_Creativity/pseuds/Fighting_for_Creativity">Fighting_For_Creativity</a><br/>Go check it out, it's amazing!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>' The young prince wandered for hours until he heard a soft gasp and turned promptly into that direction. He only caught a glance of blond hair. Hair which shone like the sun herself and vanished behind one of the thicker tree trunks. Curiosity outweighed caution and so Anthony stepped forward. “Hello?”.</p><p>In the eerie silence, the prince’s voice was louder than he was used too. He waited but didn’t get an answer. Anthony risked another step forward. A twig under his boots broke and a soft yelp came from behind the trunk '</p><p>~  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24196753/chapters/58283338">Chapter 1</a> ~<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>~</p><p>~ = ~</p><p>~<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>' Neither took much notice of their surroundings anymore. They actually had to be nudged by the priest when the time came to say their bonding phrase. A little embarrassed Anthony started, "Today you came into this hall as the crown prince of the elves of Brooklyn. Today you stepped up here to me, as gorgeous as the day I last saw you. Mayhap even more so. I was lucky to meet you as a child, to befriend you, my dear." ' </p><p>~ <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24196753/chapters/58292095">Chapter 8</a> ~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>~✨~<br/><br/>⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile">my profile</a>.<br/><br/>~✨~</p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24196753">An Old Lore To Be Told</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting_for_Creativity/pseuds/Fighting_for_Creativity">Fighting_for_Creativity</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>